User blog:ErdamonPL/Kail - the Yarbedosk
|alttype = |date = December 31st, 2012 |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 484 (+ 84) |mana = 100 |damage= 52 (+ 2.9) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+ 3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+ 3%) |healthregen = 6.0 (+ 0.7) |manaregen = 10 |speed = 345 }} Kail, the Yarbedosk is a custom champion in League of Legends. Kail does not uses mana, instead he has "Patience" bar. Bar has 100 points at all levels and Kail gains 2 points for every 1 second while out of combat (does not regenerates while in brush). After dealing damage regenerating is disabled for 4 seconds but basic attacks, against other units than champions, restores amount of patience points equal to 10% of damage dealt. Abilities Kail marks selected enemy champion, target is revealed for a duration of a mark. Mark's duration is equal to 10% of current patience (max 7 seconds). While mark remains, next Kail's attack or abillity against marked target will deal additional true damage dependent on duration of mark (damage stops ramping up after 4 seconds of duration) |leveling= |cooldown= |range= }} Cast range of this abillity increases while in brush Kail leaps at targeted enemy champion or jungle monster. Upon impact, target takes physical damage and all enemy units around are slowed for 2.5 seconds. Kills and assists resets cooldown of Yarbedosk's assault *Radius: 400 AoE |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 500 }} Kail sharpens his "Hand-blades*" which causes his basic attacks to deal additional physical damage dependent on target's missing health, also, Kail heals for 20% of damage done by this modificator. Abillity goes on cooldown when buff fades out and Kail's basic attacks reduces cooldown of this skill by 0.5 seconds. Resets autoattack timer. This effect lasts for 4 seconds. |leveling= of target's missing health |cooldown= 15 |cost= }} Kail enrages himself and frightfully screams. All enemies caught in range of scream are feared for 1.75 seconds and after that they are slowed for 1.5 seconds. Kail gains additional attack speed for 1.25 seconds after attacking affected enemy units and movement speed whenever facing affected champions. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |cost= |range= 475 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Kail was born in one of the ancient tribes ruling in Kumungu Jungles. The tribe itself survived untill nowdays because everyone of members is raised as an Assassin, there's simple reason to it which is propably the only rule in this tribe "Hunt or be Hunted". Being Assassin in this tribe wasn't hard to accomplish, the real challenge is when member of tribe wanted to become "Yarbedosk". Yarbedosk translated from language of their ancestors means "Predator". It's the highest rank in hierarchy, Yarbedosks were the best of the best, they were unstopable and nobody could kill them. Unfortunately this only regards the old Yarbedosks, there could be only one Yarbedosk and when previous died, someone had to become one. And so everyone wanted to become Yarbedosk and this leaded to killing current one which decimated their race and stregth. Kail became Yarbedosk in a weirdest of ways, when he was a child he was abandoned by his parents, and so, he became a thief because that was the only way to survive for him. Tribe wanted to hunt him down but he always could escape from any situation, so, Leader of tribe asked current Yarbedosk for help, and he agreed. The hunting begun, Yarbedosk finally found Kail. Kail decided to run into a cavern where he could hide before him. Kail finally reached cave with hunter behing, Kail hided in a gap in a wall. After several hours, Kail thought that he lost Yarbedosk, nothing could be more wrong, Kail started to run and by accident, after leaving cavern he burried Assassin under a pile of rocks. Everyone found Yarbedosk dead and Kail became new Yarbedosk. Since he was only a child, Leader of tribe decided to lock him in a temple, raise him there and teach how to fight. After many years, Kail finally left temple and became unstoppable predator. Kail noticed that some kind of fever spread upon a Tribe. Kail knew that he has to make a change, so he formed his team called "the Thirteen". He and twelve other hunters were the last hope of the Tribe. Kail had a plan to ambush a small village near the Jungle and there find a way to cure the disease. After few days of march, behind the mountains, they found perfect place to start. Bandle city, since Yordles weren't a hard targets it was perfect to attack here. And so, Assassins rushed and attacked, unfortunately, Demacia's soldiers stationated here which leaded to bigger fight. Blood spread over whole territory, corpses were lying on the ground and most of them were the members of "the Thirteen", only Kail survived, but, he was captured by soldiers and moved to a prison. During the trial he told to judges his story, story of his tribe and what is happening now. Judges understood Kail's decision but it was still a serious crime. They decided to put him into League, and if he will do well, they will save his Tribe. Quotes Upon selection *"The hunt is on" Attacking *"Out of my way!" *"Unsuprising..." *"You'll make better, dead" *"You're just an obstacle" *"I will fight for my Tribe" *"Nothing will stop me now!" *"You're nothing for me" Movement *"Patience is the key" *"Everything according to a plan..." *"Plans withing plans..." *"My people needs me there, not here" *"I wish it could end now" *"What to do with time left..." *"Stalk weakest, fight strongest" *"Never give up on anything" Joke (Animation: Kail starts to sniff the ground, after that he feels disgusted and stops. Sometimes he can say his quote) *"Ugh... disgusting" *"Ugh... what was that" *"Agh! Smells like, shroom, or something" Taunt *"If you'll try to stop me, the only thing you shall stop is your heartbeat" *"Fighting me is like fighting with a wind, a wind that can tear out your throat" *"When there will be only one man left in Valoran, this will be me" Changelog 28.11.13 General -Added quotes and lore Hand-Blades -Fixed tooltip 27.11.13 Persecutor's instinct -Added timer (7 seconds) from no limit Predator's frenzy -Range reduced from 575 to 475 General -Added Author's Comments *"Hand-blade" is that fuking Zed's weapons, so you have another clue that this guy is not a Yordle (THANK GOD, HE'S A RENGAR-LIKE THING). Origin of word "Yarbedosk"? I was bored in class lél (Lore will explain what it is). Kassyndra, still waiting for u ;-; teh awesum work: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Yao_%26_Hao_-_the_Twin_Spirits http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Tev_-_Insane_blaze http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Yuurei_-_the_Pure_one http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Khan%27_Raal_-_Emperor_of_the_Void http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar_-_the_Anti-Mage_(Rework) http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Siegenn_-_the_Omnipotent_Magus http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jayden_-_the_Forsaken_Shadow http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Frigus_-_the_Frozen_Element http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Leon_-_the_Young_Spark http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Feeghal_-_Eyes_of_the_Depths http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Marten_-_the_Outlawed_Sheriff http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Naadir_-_the_Grim_Reaper http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy_-_the_Miner%27s_Pride http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre_-_the_Phantom http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Lucy_-_the_Guardian_Angel Don't forget to leave comment or else Kassadin shall buttsecks you with his Road of Ages. Category:Custom champions